


Say Goodbye

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been really depressed lately and this is what came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

You had a bad day. Well, more like a bad week. It seemed like everything you did was wrong and there was no end to it. Tom was too busy to be there for you. You knew he tried, but his career came first in your eyes. That’s why you kept everything in.

But today it was all too much.

You forgot that you had made plans with Benedict. You and he had been friends for a long time and you should’ve been able to tell him about your troubles, but you felt like you would just burden him. So you shoved it all down and went home. You didn’t call or text him. You just went to the bathroom and found a bottle of sleeping pills that Tom had bought a while ago when jet lag got the best of him. You poured them into your hand.

“There’s something I have to do first.” You said, laying the pills on the counter. You brought up Tom’s number on your phone and typed out a simple message of “I love you”. You sent it and shut off your phone. You went back to the bathroom, picked up the pills, and started to take them. You had about half of them down when Ben rang the doorbell, making you drop them. You went to reach them, but the ones you had taken were starting to effect you and you collapsed.

****

“Hey Ben.” Tom said, walking to yours and his front door, looking at his phone. “What are you doing here?”

“I had plans with (y/n).” Ben said. “But she’s not answering the door.” Tom looked at him.

“She sent me a text about ten minutes ago just saying “I love you”.” Tom said. “I’ve been trying to call her, but she’s not answering.” Their eyes widened and Tom quickly unlocked the front door. “(Y/n)?!”

“Tom!” Ben screamed. Tom raced to where Ben was to see you unconscious on the floor in the puddle of pills. “Call for help!” Tom quickly pulled out his phone and started calling for help. Ben ran to the kitchen, filled a cup with water and poured a bunch of salt in it. He ran back to you and started to pour it down your throat. He pulled you over to the toilet as you started to puke everything up.

“Why?” Tom asked as he looked at you. Your eyes opened some and you started to cry. He could see the pain written on your face. You continued to puke up everything and soon, help was there.

****

Tom felt like the worst boyfriend ever. Ben felt like he had failed you. You were fine, you were going to live, but they didn’t know why you had done what you had. When they were finally allowed to see you, it took everything they had to not start sobbing at the sight of you. But you started to cry instead.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You cried. Tom quickly ran to you and scooped you into a hug, holding you against his chest.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” He said. “I didn’t realize how bad it was. God, you must hate me.” You shook your head. “Please, if you ever get to this position again, please let me or Ben or someone help you. If I ever lost you…”

“We love you (y/n).” Ben said. “You’re my best friend.”

“And mine.” Tom said. He gently stroked your cheek. You moved over so he could crawl into bed with you. He held you close and you slept in your arms. Ben went to make some calls and buy some things for you. Neither one of them ever wanted to go through something like that again, but you were alive now, and that’s all that mattered. The next step though would be the recovery.


End file.
